


Japan VS Australia

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final soccer game between Japan and Australia will took place this evening and the person with whom Tegoshi was supposed to watch the match abandoned him. He needed a replacement and he decided it would be Massu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan VS Australia

It was not really the definition of a Saturday night off he had in mind. Not hiding his exasperation, he sighed, settling more comfortably on the sofa and placing again the dish of popcorn that was on its knees. Anyway, whatever he does his companion for the evening would not hear it. The apartment was at least as noisy as if they were fifty people gathered in front of the television and yet they were only two. Theoretically, he had planned to stay quietly at home during the afternoon, then he would have go to do some training in the early evening, after return back at home he would have listen to the latest episode of Secret garden that Koyama had loaned him at the beginning of the week. It was that kind of evening that he appreciated more than anything. With the kind of work that had Masuda, more than often he felt the need to wrap himself in blankets while enjoying a plate of gyozas cooked specially for him by his mother and accompany all of that with a tall glass of iced tea.

It was actually what he planned to do, until this morning when he received a call around 9 am from Tegoshi pulling him out of his sleep. The final soccer game between Japan and Australia will took place this evening and the person with whom Tegoshi was supposed to watch the match abandoned him. He needed a replacement and he decided it would be Massu. He had initially refused it, after all it was his only day off, but Tegoshi began to recite a series of arguments that Masuda suspected Tegoshi to having prepared in advance to force him to accept. The youngest had even recalled him that it was Masuda himself who accused him of never invited him and that if he did, he must accept it. After 15 minutes of argument and supplicant tone from Tegoshi, he finally bowed to his request.

Masuda was sitting feverishly since an hour trying to survive to this evening. Any time a referee was doing something Tegoshi did not like or that the opposing team was a bit pushy, Masuda has to be careful not to get hit inadvertently by a little too expressive Tegoshi. He looked at Tegoshi rising in excitement to see one of 'his' players approach the goal. He knew that Tegoshi was taking soccer very seriously, but he never imagined that in addition to wearing the official t-shirt of the Japanese team, he would have painted the flag of Japan on his face and he would have a vuvuzela into hands. He was reassured that Tegoshi had not thought to do an Uchiwa with the face of his favorite player on it to complete his outfit.

After a while, the youngest sat down on the sofa and began to pick some popcorn without taking his eyes off of his precious television. Right now, Masuda really felt he could choke on a kernel of popcorn next to Tegoshi and die on the ground without the younger noticing it. He really should not have changed his plans for his evening for that. Anyway, Masuda tried to concentrate on the game again, at least he could take this moment to try to understand more about the sport.

Masuda: Tegoshi?

Tegoshi: Mmmfff ....

Masuda coughed a little in order to try to get Tegoshi’s attention and began his approach.

Masuda: Tegoshi?

Tegoshi finally replied, somewhat abruptly, being careful not to miss anything of the game by responding to his eldest.

Tegoshi: What?

Masuda: Tell me ... why is number 44 ...

The Japanese team choosed exactly this moment to count their first goal. Tegoshi got up quickly and shouted, forgetting the poor Masuda, and blew into the vuvuzela two or three times in row. The oldest was so surprised that he dropped half the bowl of popcorn on the floor trying to cover his ears with his hands to avoid becoming deaf. After 3 good minutes, Tegoshi finally returned at his place on the sofa and grabbed Masuda by the shoulders. He shook him a moment again excited by the success of his team which it only had the effect of finishing to empty the bowl of popcorn on the sofa.

Tegoshi: Massu! Have you seen this?? I am sure they will win!!

Masuda: Uh ... yes ... That's good.

Tegoshi did not notice the lack of enthusiasm of the older and began to follow again religiously the players who moved back onto the field. Masuda looked with exasperation at the popcorn lying on the ground for a while. Although he was not in his own house, he really didn't like to see food, or anything whatsoever, behing on the floor like that. He got up and cleaned up this mess.

Masuda: Tegoshi? Don’t you think that your neighbors will blame you for waking them up like that in the middle of the night?

Tegoshi shrugged in response.

Tegoshi: No, they went on vacation for a week in Canada.

Masuda placed the dish of popcorn on the table and washed his hands with a wet towel he had brought before the game. He was a bit tired and therefore took advantage of this lull to look at his watch. According to standards, the game should end soon. He could then return home, take a shower and watch the end of his drama before going to the bed.

Tegoshi: Massu ... you are hiding me, I can’t see the TV! 

The youngest took him by the side of his pants to force him to return by his side. Back on the sofa, Masuda blushed slightly, looking Tegoshi's hand was still on his thigh. He had to think about something else, if Tegoshi turned to him right now, the color of his face would betrayed his emotions. Still lost in his thought, detailing with his eyes the younger’s hand, he did not notice that the clock on the TV screen approached of 0 heralding the end of the game. Japan's victory was imminent. He could not predict the sudden movement of Tegoshi who rose again from the sofa, crying atloud, hitting him on the face with his hand. Masuda growled, rubbing his sore nose. Tegoshi him for his part was jumping around the room shouting, 'We won' really loud under the cold stare of Massu.

Masuda: Tegoshi, you couldn’t have take care not to...

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Tegoshi was already beside him, taking his hands, to bring him in his euphoric run around the table.

Tegoshi: WE WON ... WE WON!

Masuda had no choice but to follow meekly in his bouncing, trying somehow to keep from falling. After a few laps, Tegoshi turned around to find himself facing nose to nose with his elder. Masuda stopped just in time for him not to rush into Tegoshi and have been grabbed abruptly by the shoulders.

Tegoshi: MASSU WE WONNNN !!!!

The youngest did something that Massu would never have anticipated, even in his craziest dreams. He dropped his shoulders to take possession of his friend's cheeks and pressed his lips against his. The oldest remained motionless for a moment and then closed his eyes to better enjoy this unexpected kiss. He slightly grabbed Tegoshi sweater to make him come closer, letting his own lips slip on those soft and hot of the younger. Altogether it took 30 seconds. 30 small seconds that seemed like an eternity and at the same time infinitely too short for Massu. As soon as the kiss was over, Tegoshi raised his arms to the ceiling and began to run around the room shouting, 'Nippon', leaving behind him a deep red Masuda. He touched his lips still staring at Tegoshi and two things came to his mind: Tegoshi had a taste of strawberries and he absolutely had to be invited again next time.


End file.
